bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Momo Hinamori/Image Gallery
Momo Anime Images Profile Images Ep46AcademyMomo.png|Momo while attending the Shinō Academy. Hinamori Momo.png|Momo Hinamori, Lieutenant of the 5th Division. Ep265MomoHinamori.png|Momo Hinamori. Momo Hinamori.png|Momo Hinamori. Ep257HinamoriProfile.png|Momo Hinamori. Soul Society arc Ep34MomoAcademy.png|Hinamori as a student, holding her wrist after Renji's attack. Ep46EatingWatermelon.png|Hinamori & Hitsugaya eating watermelon as kids. Ep46IzuruRenjiMomoProtectHisagi.png|Hinamori, Izuru, Hisagi and Renji fight Hollows. Ep46Shakkahō.png|Hinamori uses Shakkahō at the Academy. Ep46Shakkahō3.png|Hinamori, Renji and Izuru use Shakkahō against a large Hollow. Ep24RenjiIbaFindHinamori.png|Renji and Tetsuzaemon Iba find Hinamori. Ep30RenjiSlipsOut.png|Hinamori notices Renji is gone. Ep31MomoIzuruDiscussBadge.png|Hinamori shows Renji's badge to Izuru. Ep34MomoRenji.png|Hinamori with an injured Renji. Ep34ByakuyaSurprisesIzuruAndMomo.png|Hinamori, Kira and Byakuya. Ep34HitsugayaWarnsMomo.png|Hitsugaya warns Hinamori about Gin. Ep34SeekComfort.png|Hinamori and Aizen Ep35MomoAttacksGin.png|Hinamori being blocked by Kira. Ep35Tobiume.png|Hinamori with Tobiume in Shikai. Ep35HitsugayaStopsTheBattle.png|Hinamori and Kira's fight being broken up by Hitsugaya. Ep35MomoIsArrested.png|Hinamori arrested by Rangiku and Iba on Hitsugaya's orders Ep36RangikuVisitsMomo.png|Rangiku visits Hinamori in prison. Ep47MomoApproachesGuard.png|Hinamori approaches the guard. Ep47MomoGuardKnockedOut.png|Hinamori knocking out her guard while imprisoned. Ep47MomoVsHitsu.png|Hinamori confronts Hitsugaya. Ep47MomoCriesConflicted.png|Confused Hinamori crying. Ep47HitsugayaDefendsHimself.png|Hitsugaya knocking out Hinamori. Ep48RangikuProtectsMomo.png|Rangiku protects Hinamori from Gin's attack. Ep60AizenEmbracesMomo.png|Hinamori hugging Aizen. Ep60AizenBetrayssMomo.png|Aizen betrays and stabs Hinamori. Ep60AizenStabsMomo.png|Hinamori injured after being stabbed. Arrancar arc Ep126TiredMomoTalksToHitsugaya.png|Momo talking with Hitsugaya. Ep126Inemuri.png|Yamamoto uses Inemuri on Momo. Fake Karakura Town arc Ep224RangikuMomoFightTresBestias.png|Momo & Matsumoto vs. Harribel's Fracción. Ep224MomoArrives.png|Momo arriving to help Matsumoto. Ep224RangikuShieldsHerselfMomo.png|Rangiku defends herself and Momo. TobiumeShikai.png|Tobiume. Ep224MomoExplosion.png|Momo sets off an explosion to take out Harribel's Fracción. Ep225AyonStrikesMomo.png|Momo being taken out by Ayon. Ep225HisagiIzuruIntervene.png|Momo being saved by Kira and Hisagi. Ep227LieutenantsMeeting.png|Hinamori and the other lieutenants hold a meeting. Bount arc (anime only) Episode109RenjiPromoted.png|Renji is promoted to lieutenant of the 6th Division. Zanpakuto Unknown Tales arc (anime only) 230Momo greets.png|Momo greets Hitsugaya and Rangiku. 230Momo says.png|Momo says she is never alone. Ep238Rangiku with Hinamori.png|Rangiku states it is their turn for a break. 238Momo and Rangiku appear.png|Momo and Rangiku appear on a tree branch. 238Tobiume reveals.png|Tobiume reveals she does not wish to stay with someone who is as weak as Momo is. 238Momo says.png|Momo says she is taking Tobiume back with her. 238Rangiku wonders.png|Rangiku wonders if she and Momo really have to take Haineko and Tobiume back. 239Momo crashes.png|Momo crashes into another tree. Ep239MomoCatchesHainekoTobiume.png|Momo catches Haineko and Tobiume. Ep239MomoRangikuCelebrate.png|Momo and Rangiku celebrate. 239Momo says.png|Momo says it is easy to lose sight of who you are. 240Shinigami states.png|A Shinigami tells Momo taking Haineko and Tobiume to the 4th Division barracks is no problem. 240Rangiku puts.png|Rangiku puts her hands over her ears in order to stop listening to Haineko and Tobiume. Ep240Enkōsen1.png|Momo uses Enkōsen to defend herself. Ep240Enkōsen2.png|Momo using Enkōsen. 240Ichigo informs.png|Ichigo informs Rangiku and Momo of Hitsugaya's fate. Ichigo protects Momo and Rangiku.png|Ichigo protects Momo from Senbonzakura's attack. 240Momo holds.png|Momo holds Rangiku up. Ichigo approaches Muramasa.png|Momo and co. come across Muramasa. Ep241HitsugayaRecovering.png|Momo visits a recovering Hitsugaya. 245Momo fires.png|Momo fires Hadō #31. Shakkahō. Ep245JizoChasesVCs.png|The four lieutenants try to outrun Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō. The Shinigami collapse due to Ashisogi Jizo's poison.png|The lieutenants collapse. Ep253ZanpakutoShinigamiUnited.png|Hinamori and the other Shinigami unite with their Zanpakutō Spirits once more. Beast Swords arc (anime only) 265Tobiume, Rangiku, Haineko, Katen Kyokotsu, Nanao, and Momo sit.png|Tobiume, Rangiku, Haineko, the violet-haired girl, Nanao, and Momo sit at a table laden with food. 265Momo states.png|Momo states she is happy to be eating alongside everyone else. 265Nanao and Momo carry.png|Nanao and Momo carry a queasy Rangiku away from the bar. Ep265MomoArrives.png|Momo arrives to help Tobiume. Anime Volume Covers Bleach Vol. 58 Cover.png|Momo on the cover of Volume 58. Music Covers Bleach Beat Collection S2V2.png|Hinamori, Hitsugaya, and Rangiku on the cover of the second volume of the second Bleach Beat Collection session. Bleach B Station S4V5.png|Hinamori, Yumichika, Ichigo, and Zangetsu on the cover of the fifth volume of the fourth Bleach B Station session. Momo Manga Images Profile Images 80Hinamori profile.png|Momo Hinamori. Ch505Pg7MomoCharaPic.png|Hinamori 20 months after Aizen's defeat. Soul Society arc 80Renji and Hinamori talk.png|Hinamori tells Renji Abarai that she is the only one here. 84Aizen instructs.png|Sōsuke Aizen instructs Hinamori to move everyone to safety. -17Shakkaho.png|Hinamori uses Shakkahō while still a student. 129Cover.png|Hinamori Hinamori on the cover of Chapter 129. -12.5Cover.png|Hinamori and Rangiku on the cover of Chapter -12.5. 169Seijotokyorin.png|Gin leads Hinamori to the Seijōtōkyorin. Arrancar arc 193Color pages 4-5.png|Hinamori and several other women on the second color spread of chapter 193. Fake Karakura Town arc 334Cover.png|Hinamori on the cover of Chapter 334. 334Hinamori unleashes.png|Hinamori causes a massive explosion, injuring Apacci, Sung-Sun, and Mila Rose. 336Tsuriboshi.png|Hinamori and Rangiku land on Bakudō #37. Tsuriboshi. 392Hitsugaya realizes.png|Hinamori being stabbed by Hitsugaya. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc 505Momo notes.png|Hinamori and Shinji notice Yamamoto's Reiatsu on the battlefield. 556Momo attempts.png|Hinamori attempts to attack Bambietta. 556Komamura grabs.png|Komamura grabs Hinamori. 628Gotei 13 arrive.png|Hinamori and the other Shinigami arrive in the Soul King Palace. 647Shinigami advance.png|Hinamori and the other approach the center of Wahrwelt. 659Gerard is engulfed.png|Hinamori carries the injured Shinji while watching Hitsugaya battle Gerard Valkyrie. 659Cover.png|Hinamori on the cover of chapter 659. Polls ACBTBSecond Popularity Poll.png|Hinamori and the other top 10 winners of the second popularity poll. 307Fourth Popularity Poll 6-10.png|Hinamori and the other bottom 5 winners of the fourth popularity poll. Momo Video Clips Tobiume.gif|Momo releases Tobiume and uses its special ability. Category:Images